<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby by whatsherquirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490438">Ruby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsherquirk/pseuds/whatsherquirk'>whatsherquirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formalwear, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Marking, Married Couple, Messy, Moaning, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day, vaguely anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsherquirk/pseuds/whatsherquirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re getting all messy, baby,” he coos fondly, pushing hair off your forehead as you look up at him. His lips are coated in a thin layer of rose, perfect lip prints of the same color dotted across any exposed skin. Each one of them seems to glow, unique marks that tell the universe he’s yours and yours alone. </p><p>You pull him close by his tie for one more kiss. “You like it messy.”<br/>--<br/>Jean looks pretty in red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted on my tumblr @whats-her-quirk as a pseudo-Valentine's day treat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You lean over the sink, reapplying your deep red lipstick close to the mirror in the low light. Dinner was delicious, just enough but not too filling, and though your lipstick hard worn off, the merlot had tinted your lips just slightly. You part your lips to fill in the soft skin with the fire engine shade, patting and puckering until the outline is perfect. You place a finger between your lips and pull it out quickly, blotting off any excess before it gets on your teeth, observing the light smudges left behind before washing and drying your hands. Blowing a quick kiss in the mirror, you’re satisfied, and you leave the restroom to meet Jean back at your table. He’s already holding your coat open for you to slip your arms in.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” he asks as you shrug the warm sleeves on over your scarlet dress. If you asked, he’d surely take you to get coffee or ice cream or diamonds or anything else you could want. But you simply tap his bottom lip with your finger, the same one you used to blot your lipstick, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Ready,” you agree.</p><p>•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•</p><p>Your home is dark except for a light in the kitchen by the time you arrive. After closing and locking the front door behind him, Jean reaches for the light switch, but you stop his hand before he gets there. He must have some idea of what you have in mind, because he chuckles and drops his hand, turning his back to the door and letting you press him up against it. You both still have your coats on, and you wrap crimson-painted fingernails around the lapels of his trench, pulling his chest against you at the same time that you push back against him.</p><p>Jean’s hands wrap around your lower back, and he sways you with his hips as he leans down to kiss you. He doesn’t think twice about the cherry staining your lips when you press your mouth to his, the pigment shifting as you deepen the kiss. You slip your tongue between his teeth, enjoying the lingering taste of wine in his mouth, and sigh. Kissing him is heavenly, but it’s not the only thing you want to do, and you don’t want to waste all your lipstick painting his mouth.</p><p>He hums as you kick off your heels, changing the angle and reminding you of just how tall he actually is. Your lips slide, kissing against the corner of his mouth first, then his cheek, the corner of his jaw, the side of his neck, leaving a ruby red mark behind in each spot. He pushes your coat off your shoulders as you suck on his neck, accidentally marking the collar of his shirt in the process as you dip lower. Your coat drops behind you as he gathers you in his arms, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist.</p><p>Your hands press to his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his coat until it’s open enough that you can pull on his tie, holding him in place as you kiss the other side of his neck. You can feel your lips getting tacky, the creamy lipstick warming on the heat of his throat. It smears like a bloodstain as you bite and suck, leaving marks that will stay when the makeup stains have been washed away. Jean gasps when you nibble at his earlobe, mumbling, “Fuck, baby,” before carrying you upstairs to your bedroom, even with his coat and shoes still on.</p><p>Your husband keeps in impressive shape, giving him the core strength to bend all the way down to place you on the bed without dropping you. You hold him tight, one hand on his tie and your other elbow hooked around his neck as he dips you down, greedily moving to attack your lips again. You grind your hips up against him, moaning when you feel his stiffness through the satiny material of his dress pants. The hem of your skirt falls around your thighs, and your hair is mussed against the thick comforter on your bed, the hard work of hours getting ready undone in mere moments. When Jean pulls back to look at you, he smirks as if you were picture perfect.</p><p>“You’re getting all messy, baby,” he coos fondly, pushing hair off your forehead as you look up at him. His lips are coated in a thin layer of rose, perfect lip prints of the same color dotted across any exposed skin. Each one of them seems to glow, unique marks that tell the universe he’s yours and yours alone. </p><p>You pull him close by his tie for one more kiss. “You like it messy.”</p><p>Jean hums in agreement as he cranes his arms behind him, pulling off his coat as you loosen the knot of his tie. When he steps back to kick off his shoes, you pull the chain of your crossbody purse up over your head. You set the bag on your nightstand, so it’s easy to reach later, and slip out of your dress, revealing a matching set of carmine lingerie underneath. Getting comfortable, you resituate yourself on the bed, head up by the pillows and lying on your side, hand draped seductively over the curve of your hip.</p><p>When he whips off his tie in one motion, you can tell Jean is ready to climb on top of you, but you stop him. “Strip for me, sweetheart.” He blushes briefly before reaching for his sleeves, unfastening his cufflinks and dropping them in a dish on top of the dresser. Slowly, Jean works the buttons of his shirt loose, revealing the softly tanned skin of his chest. He unzips his fitted black pants and steps out of them, and you let your eyes roam the expanse of his legs and torso: your canvas ready to be painted.</p><p>He crawls into bed next to you, resting on his hip as he wraps an arm around your neck and drapes a leg over your waist. He clings and grinds against you, smothering your neck in red-tinted kisses to pay you back for earlier. You sigh and roll against him, letting the burning friction build to a boiling point before putting two hands to his chest and pushing him onto his back. Jean all but pulls you on top to mount him, hips already stuttering up at you for more heat. You scratch your nails down his chest, leaving light pink trails in their wake before leaning over toward the nightstand.</p><p>You fumble in your handbag for a moment before pulling out the little black bullet of lipstick and popping the cap off. You sit up straight on top of Jean, nestling your core right over his straining cock. You squeeze him with your thighs as you take your time reapplying your lipstick, swiping on thick stripes of red and smacking your lips together.</p><p>“You’re up to something,” Jean huffs, pleasantly surprised but out of breath.</p><p>“You’re right.” You’ve waited long enough. After setting the lipstick tube aside, you roll your body down, pressing your breasts against him. You choose a spot where his collar bones meet, and tucking your chin under, you press a firm kiss to his skin. The print you leave behind is perfect and shiny, the fresh lipstick bold in color. You admire your work only a moment before moving on, biting his left collarbone before trailing down the ridges of his abs, smudging your lipstick as you go.</p><p>When you reach the band of his underwear, you tuck your fingers under the elastic, drawing a sharp breath from Jean. You find your favorite spot, in the hollow between Jean’s hip and his stomach, and press one more perfect mark before sliding the last bit of his clothing down his legs, freeing his cock against his lower stomach with a slap.</p><p>“Pretty,” you sigh as you lean back, praising Jean as he pants for breath beneath you, anticipating your next move. He moans quietly when you wrap your hand around him, spreading the dab of precum on his tops around his flushed head with your thumb. While you pump him, you crawl down and nudge his legs further apart with your head. He moans again, louder and more wanton, as you nip and kiss at his inner thighs. You’re about to make a mess of the bedspread, you know, but sheets can be washed.</p><p>Jean’s hand finds the back of your head, resting but not pushing, as you poke your tongue out to tap his balls. He gasps. “Oh baby, please. Don’t tease.” You smirk–well, he asked for it–and use your tongue to guide one of his balls into your mouth. With your lips in a perfect O, you suck on the fleshy package, stamping a ring of red around the base while Jean writhes and whimpers for you. Your fist has stilled around his cock, almost forgetting what you came down here to do, but when you release his ball with a wet pop, you know he’s ready for the main event.</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths, you settle on your knees between his legs, ass in the air. Jean clutches the blankets beside his head and gulps down sharp breaths. Steadying yourself, you drop your jaw and taste the light musk of his cockhead first, licking a stripe that makes him shiver and cry your name. Supposing you’ve teased him enough, you stick out your tongue and wrap your lips shallowly around him, suctioning his pretty head in your mouth.</p><p>Jean lets out a long, drawn-out moan as you inch down his shaft, licking each prominent vein you find along his silky skin. He bucks his hips only slightly, but you let him, enjoying the pulsing against the corners of your mouth and moving back toward your throat. Though you take your time, all too soon, you find yourself taking him as deeply as you can, your nose nearly meeting his pretty, caramel-colored pubic hair. “Feels amazing, babe. So good,” he groans.</p><p>You press your lips down as you suck and swallow around him, tucking them under to ensure you leave your red traces behind around his hilt. Jean covers his eyes with one forearm as he whines and continues fucking gently into your mouth. You hold yourself there as long as you can, savoring the sweet scent and taste of him until your jaw starts to ache. You force yourself down enough to gag around him once, and Jean cries out sharply as you pull off his length and pant for air. </p><p>Jaw paws at you, fingertips dragging down your thighs and knees because they’re all he can reach. You’re incredibly wet between your legs at this point, practically dripping at the sight of your marked and messy husband covered in the crimson ghosts of each kiss you left behind. You can practically feel his pulse syncing with yours as you lick your palm and wrap it around the base of his cock, watching the ring of sticky red pigment smear off on your hand.</p><p>“Baby please, I need you so bad,” Jean moans, his head lolling to the side, and arousal buzzes between your knees at his pleading. Your stomach twists; you can’t wait any longer either. You pull your panties to the side, rubbing between your folds to spread your wetness before lining up with Jean’s throbbing cock and sinking down around him with a long whine of pleasure.</p><p>The thrusts come almost instantaneously, like Jean’s been desperately holding himself back for this moment. His big hands wrap around your hips, fingers digging in to hold you in place as he bucks up into you with wild abandon. You pant and sob as you stare down into his face, his concentrated expression softened by the lip marks dotting his face and body. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to muffle his groans, but they echo from deep in his throat regardless as your slick pussy swallows him over and over again to an ever-increasing tempo.</p><p>“God, baby, you’re so sexy. So so fucking hot for me. I love you, love you so much,” Jean croons, his chin thrown back in ecstasy as he thrusts and grins into your heat. You feel split open, full as can be on his cock. You clench your walls around him, holding him in like a vice as you swirl your hips in sloppy figure eights. Jean shoves two of his fingers into his own mouth before pressing them to your puffy clit, massaging in frantic strokes while he grinds into your hips. You feel your orgasm building, building, building until finally, you fall apart on one sharp thrust that hits your most sensitive spot.</p><p>You cream around him with a shout that devolves into overwhelmed sobs, toppling you over onto his chest as he thrusts madly into his own loud, sloppy release. Jean’s hips shoot up, squeezing deeper, tighter into your cunt as he cums in thick spurts with pathetic, loving whimpers.</p><p>You crumble to his side, pulling off his spent cock but still clinging to him. Jean wraps his arms around you and pulls you flush against him. You can feel the sticky residue from the lipstick smearing between you, mingled with the sweat and slick in a dewy mess. You feel as wrecked as you look, and it’s everything you could have wished for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>